Zim and Dani 1: Zim's New Best Friend
by sailormoon9993
Summary: A new girl moves into town with the thought that aliens should control Earth instead of humans. Will Zim become friends with this new girl or become rivals? *First in a series called Zim and Dani*


Danielle "Dani" Stipe was new to the Caldwell area and the first day of the 7th grade was tomorrow. That night, Dani was doing some more research on the Irken Empire.

"Boy, I wish they could take over the Earth and get rid of those stupid politicians." Dani said under her breath.

"Dani, lights out!" her mother called out.

"Alright." Dani called out as she turned down her computer and went to bed that night.

The next morning, Dani arrived at the school to pick up her school schedule from her first period class, which happened to be PE.

Dani entered the gym to see two boys arguing to each other. One of them had olive skin, slick black, hair, big glasses, and wearing a black trench coat. The other one had green skin, slick black hair also, and wearing a red shirt with black boots and pants with black gloves and what looked like a spotted backpack.

"Face it Zim, I'll make sure everyone knows your secret!" screamed the boy with glasses.

"Pitiful, Dib human. I am a normal human, like you." Said the green boy who was Zim.

Soon Dib saw Dani in the gym.

"We'll deal with this later, Zim. Right now, I have some introducing to do." Said Dib who walked over to Dani. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah. Just moved here from California." Said Dani.

"I'm Dib. You should stay away from Zim, the green kid. He's an alien and I have proof." Dib said as Zim came in and interrupted.

"I am no alien you stupid human. I have a skin condition." Zim said defending himself.

"Your condition makes your skin green?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Zim answered.

"Why don't you have any ears? Is that part of your so called condition?" Dib asked.

"Yes." Said Zim with a sad tone.

"Dib! Park it on the floor!" said the coach as everyone was on the floor expect him.

The coach handed them their schedules. Dani was looking at her schedule when she saw Zim's classes. She had just about every class with him! Dib came to her and asked to compare schedule.

"Cool. I'm in your PE and English class." Said Dib.

"Oh joy." Dani said under her breath.

Dib noticed that Dani and Zim's schedules were the same.

"You guys are in the same classes? Zim, what to you do to the computer system? Hack so she would be in your classes with you?" Dib shouted at Zim.

"No you idiot human. It just seemed to happen." Zim replied in defense.

The bell rang and soon they were off to the next class. Zim and Dani had History next.

Zim tried to get to know this new "human" girl better. Dani started to talk.

"That Dib is so weird. He shouldn't be mean to you just cause you're different. I think your skin actually makes you look cool." Said Dani.

Zim was shocked by what she said. "Umm…thanks."

The day went by and soon school was out and Dani was starting to walk home. She started walking when Zim came up from behind her.

"What are you doing going this way?" said Zim as he was usually the only one who took this path home.

"I live this way. Do you?" Dani asked.

"Uhhh…yeah. My house has all those little animal things in front." Said Zim trying to sound normal.

"That's your house? I thought it was cool. Especially the I love Earth flag." Dani replied.

"Thanks. Just your normal human who loves Earth." Zim answered.

"I know this is random and all but if an alien would take over this planet, I would love it. Get rid of all those jerk politicians and have just one or two in command." Dani said aloud.

Zim was shocked at what she said. "You don't care if aliens came in and took over Earth?"

"Not at all. Our president sucks at it is so why not. The world is already corrupt!" Dani said throwing her hands in the air.

Soon they reach Zim's home and his "parents" came out to greet him as Dani walked on by saying a quick good-bye before walking the extra 100 feet to her house.

Dani walked into her house and headed to her room where she got out her computer and searched the Irken Empire once more.

"Let's access the solider database." She said clicking on an icon opening up some database.

It asked for a name and she named in "Zim." A profile about Zim came up saying he was a fired invader and was on a pretend mission to capture Earth. She clicked on a link that said pictures and found a picture of him in alien form. He had long black antenna and bright red eyes.

"So Zim is an alien." She said as she shutted down her computer.

At Zim's house…

"Gir! Get in here!" said Zim as his disguise was off revealing long black antenna and bright red eyes.

"Yes my lord?" said Gir, Zim's robot, as he temporialy entered serious mode.

"I want you to spy on this new Earth girl Dani." Said Zim.

"Okie dokie!" said Gir as he putted on his little green doggy suit.

"Here's where she lives. Now go!" said Zim as he handed Gir a slip of paper.

"Ok. Bye-Bye!" said Gir as he went to Dani's house.

At Dani's house…

"Ding-dong!" went the doorbell.

"I've got it!" said Dani as she opened the door as she opened the door to see Gir.

"Hi!" said Gir waving his hand.

"Hello there…" she said as she then noticed a very tiny Irken symbol on Gir's tail.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Okay. You have tacos?" asked Gir.

"No…but let's go to my room." Said Dani as she led Gir to her room and to her computer.

"Okie." Said Gir as he followed.

Dani looked up Zim again and it said he was given a stupid version of a normal SIR unit named GIR.

"Gir, are you robot?" Dani asked.

"Of course!" said Gir as he removed his doggy costume revealing a sliver robot with bright blue eyes.

At Zim's lab…

"Gir, what are you doing?! She'll find out! Put your costume on this instant!" said Zim as Gir could talk back to him and had cameras in his eyes.

"She do nothing wrong. Order me a pizza, okay?" Gir sent back.

Back at Dani's house…

Dani plugged a computer cable in to Gir and plugged it into her computer revealing Zim's camera in her room.

"Gir! Get out of there!" sent Zim.

"Look, I'm on camera!" said Gir as the computer reflected in the mirror.

"Now let's find your microphone." She said as she tapped Gir's torso as it opened up a microphone with Zim's voice.

"Gir! I'm telling you get out of there now!" he screamed.

"Master, she can hear you know! Yeah!" Gir exclaimed.

"Uhhh…this robot shall self destruct in two seconds." Zim panicked.

Gir's microphone console disappeared as Gir self destructed but rebuild himself two seconds later.

"Now that was cool. Let's see if I can turn your camera back on." Said Dani managing to get the camera on as Gir turned his microphone on and revealed it to Dani.

Zim could see and hear Dani perfectly clear now.

"Zim, I knew you were an alien from the second I saw you. You really need to get a better disguise." Said Dani.

"I am not Zim. I am the human Dib!" said Zim.

"Zim, if you wanna take over the Earth, that's alright with me. I know what you look like without the disguise. If you do take over the Earth, all I ask is to be able to live." Dani said into the microphone as Zim sent a signal to Gir making him close down his camera and put his microphone back in his chest.

"Gir, return home!" said Zim sending a code to him.

"Okie dokie! Bye Dani!" said Gir as he put on his Doggy suit and jumped out the window racing home.

Gir raced home and rushed in the door to see Zim with an angry expression on his face.

"Gir! How could you have told her about our mission!" Zim yelled at him.

"But master, she knew all about us before we got here! Also, I saw a squirrel." Said Gir.

"She knew about us before we came. Maybe she really wants us to over throw the Earth."

Said Zim as he put Gir down. "Computer, ran up information on Dani Stipe!"

"Information gathered. Dani Stipe is 12 years old and wishes and loves the thought of life on other planets. She has found a way to get into the Irken database so she knows everything about the Irken army and has wanted them to come to earth and take over ever since she was 8 years old." Said the computer to Zim.

"Is there anything else I should know about human girl?" he asked.

"She dislikes Dib." Said the computer. "That is all I have at the time. Shutting down."

"So, she dislikes Dib, doesn't care if I take over earth, and dislike Dib. Eh? I need to 'hang out' with this human to see what she knows." Said Zim.

The next day after school…

"Uhhh…Dani is it?" Zim asked running next to her.

"Yeah?" said Dani.

"In an alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!" said Zim.

"The aliens would probably win without a sweat." Said Dani as Dib ran behind them to bother Zim some more.

"Hey Zim. Look what I got!" said Dib holding up sliver lasso.

"What is it?" Zim asked.

"It's a rope that renders all alien life unconscious." Said Dib as he inched towards Zim.

Zim moved out of the way and began running away as Dib chased after him. Dani saw what was happening and started to feel angry and chase after Dib.

Soon Zim was trapped in an alley of two buildings with no way out and his spider pack wasn't working.

"Ready to be turned over to the authorizes, Zim. Maybe they'll let me watch your autopsy in person!" said Dib as he grabbed the lasso.

"Hey!" shouted Dani from behind Dib.

"Oh hey, Dani. Just going to capture this alien and turn him in. Wanna help?" Dib asked as Zim looked at Dani with mercy.

"No I don't. I want you to leave Zim alone, alien or not!" said Dani as she began to beat up Dib as Zim made his escape by running past them.

"Please stop! I beg you, stop!" said Dib, who was now bruised up.

"Will you leave Zim alone?" Dani asked.

"Yes! Please let me go!" said Dib as he said under his breath, "In a million years."

"If you do anything to hurt him, you'll be answering to me. Got it?" said Dani.

"Yes." Said Dib as he ran home.

Dani walked past Zim's house and soon was captured by his lawn gnomes and Zim came out in his disguise.

"Why do your gnomes have my feet?" Dani asked as if she wasn't surprised.

"I wanted to thank you for harming Dib for me. Here is a present of my gratitude." Said Zim handing her an envelope.

Dani opened the envelope and there was a note inside that read: Will you keep Dib away from me?

"So are you asking me if I'll be your friend?" asked Dani.

"I guess you can call it that. I was thinking more of a body guard." Zim asked.

"Sure. I'll be your friend. In fact, I'll be your best friend." Said Dani.

And that's how Zim and Dani became best friends.

THE END!


End file.
